Harri Potter-DeNile
by Navy Snyder
Summary: Harry is no longer a boy but a Girl, named Harri. Harri was abandoned by the Dursley's when she was 5 and was then found by the De Nile family. Lets see what takes place. Story starts in the Fourth year of Harry Potter.


I do not own Harry Potter, or Monster High.

Name: Harri Potter-DeNile.

Age:14.

Gender: Female.

Looks: Ankle length micro-braided black hair with natural red highlights. Bright emerald green eyes. Slightly malnourished gymnast build. Naturally tanned skin. Realistic lightning bolt scar over right eye, scars of various sizes cover back, but a diagonal jagged scar that goes from her right shoulder to her left hip is the biggest scar she has.

Clothing: Harri wears a modified school uniform during class hours. Outside of class she wears bootcut jeans, a long halter "shirt"/"dress", a short sleeved zip up black bust jacket with a dual colored "melted" music note on the back. Black vans as her shoes. Harri wears different feathers (phoenix, eagle, hawk, etc.) and beads (glass, gems, plastic, stone, wood, metal, antler, horn, etc.) braided into her hair, all of which was freely given. Harri only uses a light layer of black eyeshadow and black eyeliner to make her eyes pop.

Family: Harri's biological parents were killed when she was 15 months old. Harri was then illegally sent to live with her mother's "sister", Harri stayed there getting abused (none sexual) until she was 5 years old, when she was abandoned at the gates of a school called Monster High in the United States. Harri was then found by a Nefera who was getting a tour of the school. Harri was adopted by the DeNile family at 6 years old. Harri takes summer classes at Monster High and the Egyptian Royal Academy while going to Hogwarts. Cleo and Nefera are extremely; protective of Harri, and sh is on of the only things that they continuously agree on. Harri is very much a daddy's girl, and is the baby of Monster high and the Egyptian Royal Academy, mainly because even with her past, and any adventures Harri is extremely innocent on a lot of things even more so than Frankie.

Likes: A lot.

Dislikes: A lot.

Story will start the night of the champion choosing.

Start.

Harri's: POV.

"Come on Harri let's sit closer to the Goblet." Came the loud and annoying voice of a red-headed idiot that goes by the name of Ron Weasley. "No Weasley, I will not. Also I have never given you leave to call me by my given name. It is Potter-DeNile to you." Harri told the youngest Weasley male at Hogwarts presently, as she walked to the farthest sitting place from the cup.

"Come now Harri we are dating, and I can call my girlfriend by her given name." The red-headed idiot yelled out, gaining the attention of the entire hall. Harri stopped walking and slowly turned around before she stalked up to the youngest Weasley male, who was smirking as if in triumph only for it to be wiped away as she kicked him in the balls, and then punched his face, breaking his nose in the process.

"I would never date you Weasley, even if you were the last male on earth. You are an idiotic, greedy, lazy pig. No female in their right mind would go out with an abusive, spiteful layabout like you. If you keep bothering me I will call my father. And before you open that hole you call a mouth, I am talking about my adoptive father." Harri replied, before she slapped him as a bonus as he stood up; after which Harri turned around and walked back the place she was going to sit at.

"Really Harri must you make a scene?" A bushy haired female asked in a bossy tone, ignoring all the looks that were directed towards her, looking as if they all believed that she was crazy.

"First off Granger, I retracted my permission to call me by my given name after you temper tantrum our first year after I beat you in the grades department. And I will never give it to you because you can't seem to get it through your head that you are not always right. Second that idiotic Weasley made the scene not me. Get your facts straight before you go blaming people. Finally butt out of other people's business." Harri replied to the one she identified as Granger.

Harri and Hermione Granger had started as good friends in their first year at Hogwarts, but that all went down the drain when Granger threw a temper tantrum that was fit more for a toddler in their terrible twos and not a 12 year old, followed by her trying to attack Harri the night that the exam results came out, along with the student ranking.

That entire mess came about because Harri had beaten her not only for the top student in the house, but for the First Years of the school, while she didn't even make it into the top 20 of the school ranking, while not being in the top 5 for the house ranking. The temper tantrum that she through before she tried to attack Harri in front of the great hall immediately put her on to the young princess's shit list, and as she was being held back by the Weasley twins Harri renounced her friendship with Granger for those exact reasons.

By now everyone in the great hall was watching what was going on, including the teachers and the special guests that were there. "Now my dear girl can't you get along with your friends?" Dumbledore asked as he walked into the hall, causing everyone but Granger and Weasley to look at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Did you forget to take your medication again Professor Dumbledore. First I am not and never have been your girl, please stop addressing me like that. Second I have never and will never be Ronald Weasley's friend. Lastly while Granger may have been my friend in our first year she lost that when she threw a temper-tantrum like a small 2 year old when I beat her in the school grade rankings in our first year, and then she tried to attack me. And it continues each year when the grade rankings come out every year. It has gotten to the point where Granger is trapped by the older students, without her wand before she is allowed to see the results."

By now Harri was sitting at the end of the Slytherin table, closest to the doors to the Great Hall, as that is the farthest she has gone into the Great Hall since the Goblet of Fire was brought out. Friends that she had made both inside the Hogwarts School population and the students of the visiting school were sitting around her, making it so that the youngest Weasley children and Granger could not get to her, as other Gryffindor's dragged them to the Gryffindor table.

"Why does there seem to be so much accepted aggression between you and those 3?" A student from Drumstang asked, while he and the rest of the foreign students looked between Harri and the three that were being pulled to the Gryffindor table. Before she could say anything one of the Seventh Year Slytherin's spoke up, "It's because it has been happening between Princess Potter-DeNile and the youngest male Weasley since the sorting feast their first year, and then Granger and Princess Potter-DeNile when the end of year exam results came out. The youngest Weasley is really the worst though, because she didn't even start to get onto the bad side of Princess Potter-DeNile until after the Princess rescued her, after she was possessed by a cursed diary and about to die in her first year, the Princesses second year."

By now the new and foreign students looked shocked, before a firstie asked, "Why hasn't any of the teachers, or the headmaster done anything about it?" Harri sighed and then said, "The teachers, and the Weasley twins have tried to do something about it, but the headmaster keeps rejecting everything, and punishing anyone who tries to stop it before issues get violent, and even then he blames me for everything.

I get punished for almost every infraction with those three. It's gotten to the point my father and sister's are going to pull me out of Hogwarts after this year. Ass to it my father said that if anything happens this Halloween, me voluntarily involved or not I am getting guards, and my big sister Cleo and her friends will be sent over here to keep an eye on me.

And I can't hide anything with them because the ghost's here all talk to my sister's friend Spectra through the ghostly gossip."

"Vat school are you going to be transferred to then?" Victor Krum asked. "Either Monster High, or the Egyptian Royal Academy, as I take classes at both schools over the breaks. The only reason my father hasn't done it before is because it was recommended to let me go to the same school that my biological parents went too.

It took a month and a half to get my family to agree not to send any guards with me when I was 11, because my family is super over protective of me. And it gets harder every year, when it came out about the tournoment my father, sister's, and both Monster High and the Egyptian Royal Academy threw a fit.

I have no doubt that if I am chosen for some reason, my family, and at least Monster High will show up with the board of Deaducation which is actually in-charge and not the Board of Governors, of the Ministry.

If that happens I have no doubt that there will be issues as Dumbledore has yet to be inspected. In-fact the last time Hogwarts was inspected was before Headmaster Dippet's time, because of an issue with a different school." Harri replied.

By now all those around Harri were looking at her in shock, "What? It's not like this information is hard to find, just requires a bit of digging because the British Ministry doesn't like other's to know that pretty much every law that restricts the so called 'magical creatures' are in-face illegal, and how the Ministry, Dippet, and Dumbledore have changed the schools curriculum here is even more illegal.

And because quite a few generations have had this illogical and illegal education most British Magical citizens have been raised to be nothing but Sheeple. And Anyone who goes against the status quo is labeled dark by those in-charge.

It's why Dumbledore blames me for pretty much everything, because I go against the status quo, and if other's have payed attention, he has gotten...frostier against the other teacher's because they are no longer blindly following him as they have done before.

The only house here in Hogwarts that haven't followed Dumbledore blindly is Slytherin. I mean if you actually payed attention to the paper's almost anyone who has opinions that do not perfectly and I mean perfectly match with Dumbledore's they slowly start to be labeled 'dark' and 'evil',

Granted that has dropped some as people have started to think on their own, cense my fist year for some reason. If you do buy a paper from Great Britain's magical community I would recommend the Quibber. The Day Prophet is nothing more but a Ministry Propaganda, yellow journalist, rag tabloid. Witches Weekly is nothing more that a poorly thought out gossip rag that want's females to be nothing more than a baby popping machine."

Once again those around Harri looked shocked at what she said, until a sixth year Ravenclaw said, "She has a point. Before Dippet or even Dumbledore became headmaster there were more classes, no 'Pureblood' propaganda-mainly because of a wizarding culture class for the first-gen's or 'Muggleborns', no violent rivalry between Slytherin or Gryffindor, and there was both wizarding and muggle holiday's being observed, not just muggle.

I have asked Professor Flitwick about it but he didn't know why either. Apparently none of the teacher's know why all of this has changed. Just like no one can tell us why the school's code of conduct for both student's and teacher's is no longer being enforced."

Before anyone could say anything else, Dumbledore stood up and said, "...


End file.
